Gift Of Death
by StarvingArtistRei
Summary: Ever since the death of her father, Izuku has felt the unwavering feeling of being watched. After an eventful meeting with the god of death himself, she soon learns that there is no escape from his invasive eyes. How does one escape death anyway? Female Izuku X Death God Katsuki


Have you ever had an intense feeling of being watched? Most people, I'm assuming would answer yes, though I think I'm a special case. For the past two months, an irritable and frightening itch under my skin, has kept me paranoid. The kind of paranoia that makes one turn behind them on walks, check behind the shower curtain, and keeps them awake all night. Sure, I'm aware to some I might sound crazy, and I admit that it would be hard to disprove. However, someone or something is stalking me.

I turned the key to my single bedroom apartment, that rainy Saturday evening. I had no plans to go out that night, as my only friends were both engaged to their own private dinner party. I looked at the goosebumps on my skin while I untied my shoes. The cold from the rain had gotten to me, and I knew I needed to warm up before I caught a cold.

Neatly I placed my worn-out red shoes beside my door, and walked toward the kitchen of my apartment. I turned the lights on immediately when I felt the anxiety rise up in my throat. I could never be in the dark long without some sort of panic attack anymore. I ripped open the door of my fridge to look around disappointedly at the contents within.

"I really need to go grocery shopping." I said aloud, comforted by my own voice. I reached for the single can of cola on the shelf and closed the door. The crack and fizz of soda filled my ears as I sat down on my sofa.

I took a large gulp and let the drink burn my throat. I sighed and let my head fall on the back of the couch.

 **Thump**

My eyes shot open and I sprang up from my seat. My breathing was now troubled, and I walked closer to my front door. That noise was not a simple or small one. It sounded like my window falling down on the wooden frame.

A robber, an animal, something sinister? My mind went through every possibility. No matter what the noise came from I wouldn't be able to defend myself. A worm could easily overwhelm me with how bad my nerves were. My health had been on a slippery slope, mostly downhill since those two months ago.

My father's funeral was two months ago today, and I remember it vividly. Now, it wasn't like I was particularly close with my father, but death can sting no matter what the relationship. After the service my friend Iida had tried to cheer me up per usual. We sat in the middle of some graveyard, cracking bottles of alcohol and regurgitating our feelings. He began joking about little things, but we had all begun drinking a lot at that point.

It was mostly a blur after that, but I had tried to walk myself home, after Iida had one to many, and passed out. Ochako had decided to take him home, and I knew it was for the best. I promised her I was fine enough to make it home, and she nodded her head.

In all honesty, I was fine. Though the alcohol hit later, while I was walking down the empty streets. The funeral wasn't a short walk from my house, but at the time I knew I'd vomit if placed in a moving vehicle. I walked under the archway opening to the cemetery and felt a strong breeze blow through my hair. It was almost like a whisper. I felt eyes intensely examining my body. Sure, I was intoxicated, but I felt it. I began to run walk, looking sloppy and strange under the dim street lights. The feeling of nausea was replaced with adrenaline and fear.

Ever since then, I felt the same never ending feeling of being watched. Drunk or sober, awake or asleep, at night or in the morning, the feeling remained. I mentioned it to my friends, but they brushed it off as the haunting of my deceased father. I would have laughed and agreed, but the presence attached to me was definitely not my fathers'.

The door to my bedroom slowly opened, and revealed only the darkness of my room. My breath was caught and I began to choke. My body moved forward though, despite the protests of my mind. I grabbed the kitchen counter, as an attempt to hold myself back.

"No no no!" I screamed, to who I was not sure. My hands were not strong enough to hold out that long, and I was forced to enter my bedroom. It felt like a nightmare, the realest kind that would have you breathing heavily once you woke. However, I knew I wasn't asleep.

The window was wide open in my bedroom, despite the fact that I had it shut prior. The blue curtains swayed like ghostly entities on each side. The moonlight shone through ever so slightly, and allowed my eyes to see somewhat in the dark. My legs brought me to the opened window and I felt even more uneasy at that moment, if possible.

A figure, a tall and darkly dressed man, stood on the old fire escape exit. My window had been placed near the rusty stairs that were hardly used anymore. I couldn't make out much, like the color of his hair, or the shape of his face, but I saw his eyes. Blood colored eyes pierced my body, leaving me empty inside.

He brought his hand up and to my window. A white letter was handed over to me, and I reached for it without a second thought. I shuddered when I felt the paper between my thumb and index finger.

"Payment is due." The stranger said in a deep and demanding voice, yet smooth and rich like fine coffee.

I swallowed the pool of saliva that had collected in my mouth. I looked down to the letter, it was addressed to my father. The letter had a wilted red rose wrapped around the outside.

I looked to the stranger, but he had vanished from my sight. I felt the control over my body handed rightfully back to myself. I moved my legs and ran out into the brightly lit living room.

I looked at the letter and began to tear the back. The papers had a certain smell to them, almost like a funeral home would carry.

I pulled them out from the envelope and studied them. They were hand written, in a very beautiful cursive writing, the kind that you had to look twice to read.

 _Dear child of the deceased,_

 _Your father made a deal with death, one in which his life was prolonged five years longer than he deserved. He died two months ago, five years after the deal was made. He promised me quite the compensation. As a death god, I have no interest in money, or human valuables. Your own father gave over your life to me, to lengthen his own. Midoriya Izuku, you belong to me. I will give you three days to collect your thoughts, and say your goodbyes. Just understand that there is no escape from me._

 _Sincerely, Shinigami Bakugou_


End file.
